Pagan Min
Pagan Min is the main antagonist of the 2014 video game, Far Cry 4. He is the self-appointed leader over a region named Kyrat, located in the Himalayan Mountains. He is voiced by Troy Baker. Background Pagan Min, originally named Gang Min, was the son of a mid-level Hong Kong drug boss and a British expatriate. His mixed heritage caused his father considerable shame among Hong Kong's criminal elite. As Min grew older, he began working for his father's drug operation, but exhibited a flamboyant personality and had greater ambitions than inheriting a small-time criminal enterprise. Min allegedly killed his father to take over the operation, and renamed himself Pagan Min, after a 19th century Burmese king who also killed his father to assume power. Min then funneled his family's fortune into his own private army, led by his adopted sister Yuma Lau, and made a power grab in the criminal underworld, drawing the ire of kingpins who had previously been on good terms with his father. Fleeing bounties placed on his head, Min sought refuge in Kyrat, a failed state in the midst of a civil war. Believing he could become Kyrat's savior (or at least set up his own heroin empire with little direct competition), Min fought alongside the Royalists (led by Mohan Ghale) claiming he had found a distant heir to the Kyrati throne. Upon the Royalists' victory, he killed the heir and claimed the throne for himself. Min's Royal Army rapidly corrupted Kyrat's existing businesses and infrastructure, harnessing the heroin trade to line Min's pockets. Min instituted other changes to ingrain his rule, such as adding his image to currency and erecting radio towers across the country to spout propaganda. Not long into Min's reign, a resistance movement led by Mohan Ghale called the Golden Path arose to overthrow Min's tyrannical regime, using guerrilla tactics to stymie the superior Royal Army. Mohan eventually sent his wife Ishwari to spy on Min; it is implied that they had met previously when Mohan and Min were allies, and that despite Mohan's resistance movement, Ishwari and Min had remained on good terms. After Ishwari moved into the Royal Palace (with her one-year-old son Ajay), they quickly fell in love and Ishwari soon bore Min a daughter, named Lakshmana. Under Ishwari's influence, Min made steps towards becoming a good king for the Kyrati people, sending medical students for modern training and opening up peace talks with other leaders of the Golden Path around the time Lakshmana was born. However, when Mohan learned of Lakshmana's existence about nine months later, he swore to "fix" Ishwari's "mistake"; he killed Lakshmana some time before her first birthday. In turn, Ishwari killed Mohan and fled to the United States with Ajay. In a grief-filled rage, Min became a full-fledged tyrant, banning religion, "bathing in yaks' blood, and slamming rails of cocaine." His retaliation against the Golden Path was particularly brutal, as he convinced himself that he was simply picking up where Ishwari left off and he was doing it for her and their daughter; later he admits that he had just been using Lakshmana's death as an excuse to do what he wanted to do anyway. But as the years passed, he became more and more of a reclude in his palance and left Kyrat's affairs to his three governors, his adopted sister Yuma Lau, former American intelligence agent Paul "De Pleur" Harmon, and former NGO doctor Noore Najjar (herself a hostage and being forced to run the worst parts of Kyrat as punishment for writing an article exposing and condemning the human rights abuses of Min's regime). Far Cry 4 He is first seen in arriving from a helicopter after the protagonist named Ajay Ghale is attacked in the bus by soldiers. Pagan becomes angry with one of his own soldiers because his mission was to stop or capture the bus, not shot the bus. He kills the soldier without mercy with a sharp object. After this, Pagan helps Ajay and takes a selfie with him, seconds later, Ajay has a bag put over his head. Pagan is introduced to the player when, Ajay Ghale, son of Mohan and Ishwari, returns to Kyrat to return his mother's ashes to Lakshmana. Pagan Min learned of Ajay's passage via the border with India, and gave orders for Ajay's bus to be intercepted. The operation is botched, as the soldiers tasked with stopping the bus open fire on the bus when the driver shoots the squad commander. Immediately subsequent to these events, Pagan arrives via helicopter. Pagan becomes angry with the apparent leader of the soldiers because his mission was to stop or capture the bus, not shoot the bus. He stabs the soldier in the neck with his pen, killing him. After this, Pagan has a bag placed over Ajay's head and he, along with Darpan, is brought to Paul "De Pleur" Harmon's compound. Ajay, De Pleur, Darpan, and Pagan are sat down at a dinner table where Pagan explains himself to Ajay. However, Darpan is caught texting Sabal for help, which leads to De Pleur and Pagan leaving Ajay to himself. After these events, Ajay then has the choice to either escape the compound and meet up with the Golden Path rebels, or wait near the table for Pagan to return, triggering an alternate ending. Pagan frequently interacts with Ajay via radio during the events of the game, revealing an unusually affectionate attitude towards him, in spite of Ajay supporting the Golden Path. After storming the Royal Palace, Ajay is presented with the choice to either kill Pagan where he sits or spare his life and spread his mother's ashes in Lakshmana, as he originally intended. If the player chooses the latter, Min also reveals that his intention the whole time has been to abdicate and give Ajay the throne. After placing Ishwari's ashes with Lakshmana's in the memorial shrine, the player has one more opportunity to kill him by shooting down the helicopter he is attempting to leave in. The player can then go loot his body and find the pen Min killed the soldier with in the opening scene; it is engraved with a message of love from Ishwari. Gallery Pagan_Min_killed_a_soilder.jpg Paeng_min_selife_with_ajay.jpg Pagan Min12.jpg|link=Pagan min paeng min 123.png|link=Pagan Min Paeng min 1.jpg King Pagan Min.jpg|link=Pagan Min King min.jpg King Min.jpg Gang Min.jpg King Pagan min.jpg Trivia *Many fans are comparing Pagan Min to Vaas. *He is actually a mixed version of Hoyt Volker and Vaas Montenegro. *Pagan Min was born in Hong Kong. *In addition to Ishwari's pen, he is shown with another accessory that reminds him of Lakshmana: in the opening scene, he is wearing a peacock lapel pin on his coat, of the same design that Lakshamana is depicted having on her dress in her memorial portrait and is engraved on her urn. *He is shown to either have a liking towards fashion or has a high sense of maintenance since he was further angered when the blood had stained his shoes in the trailer. *In one of his radio calls to Ajay, he refutes the "rash assumptions" people make based on his flamboyant behavior and penchant for pink silk suits and eyeliner, and affirms his love for Ishwari, a sly reference to the widespread assumption that Min was gay when Ubisoft released their first image of him. *Pagan Min was the ninth king of the Konbaung dynasty of Burma and ruled in the 19th century, though he killed his brothers to gain the throne, not his father. The name "Pagan" or "Bagan" also refers to a kingdom and the capital city of that kingdom that existed in modern-day Burma between the 9th and 13th centuries. *The name Min means "clever/sharp" in Chinese. Category:Psychopath Category:Mass Murderer Category:Video Game Villains Category:Leader Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Jerks Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Male Villains Category:Humans Category:Evil Ruler Category:Friend of the hero Category:Social Darwinists Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Copycats Category:Lawful Evil Category:Serial Killers Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Comedic Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Murderer Category:Knifemen Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:The Heavy Category:Spree-Killers Category:Power Hungry Category:Living Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Parents Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Tragic Villain Category:In love villains Category:Paternal Villains Category:Family Murderer Category:Honorable Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti-Villain Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Rich Villains Category:Mobsters Category:Traitor Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Liars Category:Kidnapper Category:Child Murderer Category:Slaveholders Category:Usurper